


Di musica e parchi-gioco

by michirukaiou7



Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, oddio perché mi hanno convinta a farlo?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html">Bingo_italia, 70. Voce</a>
</p><p>Questa roba è ambientata nello studio di Porta a porta. Su, eccovi i catini per rigettare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di musica e parchi-gioco

Perché era  _tutto_  bello quando c’era Morgan nella stanza, in  _qualunque_  stanza, fosse pure lo studio di  _Porta a porta_ : perché persino lui, che era quello che stava sempre nell’angolo, zittito dalla timidezza e ingobbito dall’insicurezza, veniva trascinato da quella specie di delirio che si creava ogni volta; perché per Morgan non esistevano i tempi televisivi, ma solo quelli dilatatissimi o stringatissimi della sua testa, non esisteva un “no” che non venisse direttamente dalla sua testa, non esistevano scalette, né limiti: c’era il pianoforte e lui suonava, sbagliando allegramente le note, perché era tutto preso dal sacro fuoco che le mani non riuscivano a tenere dietro al delirio festoso in cui si precipitava con le sue stesse mani. E si comportava da padrone di casa, e non poteva tollerare che lui, Marco, potesse rimanere seduto buono buono, quasi infossato per l’imbarazzo, in una delle eleganti poltrone bianche: nossignore, lui doveva alzarsi e cantare, perché Morgan aveva detto che lui era un Talento e non poteva né voleva perdere un’occasione per metterlo in mostra. Oppure, semplicemente, anche a lui mancavano quelle giornate di delirio musicale in cui suonavano e cantavano come se non ci fossero orari, in cui lui sedeva al piano e iniziava a strimpellare, incalzandolo a venirgli dietro con la voce, col risultato che alla fine non si capiva più chi dei due stesse seguendo l’altro, anche se, alla fine, si ritrovavano comunque in quello sterminato parco giochi comune che era la musica.


End file.
